German patent documents DE 102012214161 A1, DE 102014004432 A1, and DE 102014004433 A1 disclose methods for connecting electrical conductors and contact elements, for instance when the contact elements are paired with flat conductors. For an effective electrical connection the insulation is generally removed from both the conductor and the contact element to permit them to be interconnected, for instance by welding.
German patent documents DE 102014004431 A1 and DE 102014004430 A1 disclose extrusion with a self-adhesive polypropylene for sealing the exposed transitional areas between the conductor and the contact element. In these cases, however, the different flat conductors and contact elements are not provided with a uniform insulating material for which a compatible material can be selected for the extrusion. Alternatively, German patent document DE 102012217618 A1 discloses casting around a flat conductor.
German patent document DE 102015222582 A1 discloses a seal using a sleeve-shaped adapter and then overmolding the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,448 A discloses a connector for a battery module in which a flip-open housing covers the screws connecting the contact elements of attached conductors to the battery terminal, and a fuse. U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,257 A discloses a fuse arranged between a busbar and a contact element of a conductor that is fixed in place by a screw connection. This connection is encased in a housing.
German patent document DE 601 10 509 T2 discloses a connecting configuration of electric wires in a lamp unit in which a flat cable (FFC flexible flat cable) comprised of several round conductors is connected to a busbar for each round conductor. This connecting configuration is supported on a surrounding housing. German patent document DE 10 2007 034 394 A1 discloses a sealed junction box.